The Start of Something New
by RevesCasses
Summary: The full moon is a day away and Remus gets a nightmare. After seeking comfort from Sirius, he reminisces the first time when Sirius, James and Peter was with him during his transformation. Story edited already.


The Start of Something New

**Summary:** The full moon is a day away and Remus gets a nightmare. After seeking comfort from Sirius, he reminisces the first time when Sirius, James and Peter was with him during his transformation.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As much as I love the idea of Harry Potter being mine, it's not… I only own this story.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first Harry Potter story so please be kind enough to review. I accept bad comments too. I know the title is lame but it's the only one I could think of.

* * *

Remus' eyes flew open as he bolted up from bed. His breathing was ragged and he was drenched in sweat. Remus drew the curtains around his four poster bed and scanned his surroundings. The familiar sight put him at ease and he looked outside his window. The moon was three quarters full and it would be full on the next night. Remus sighed. Of all the times in the month he hated, the one time he hated the most was when the moon was full. It would be the time where he have to undergo pain and suffer to be who he truly is, a werewolf.

Remus felt bile rising in his throat but swallowed it back down.He reached for the glass of water on the small table beside his bed. Drinking a gulp of water he shivered. The water was icy cold and Remus felt his goosebumps rising. Rubbing his arms, he slid back under his covers.

" I have got to stop eating chocolate before I go to sleep. My nightmares are getting worse." Remus reminded himself and then snorted, " As if my nightmares aren't this bad during this time."

" Man I'm cold. I need something warm to hug. Something like Sirius." Remus said aloud to nobody. Remus climbed out of bed and crept silently towards the bed on his right. He drew the curtains of the particular bed and nudged the occupant awake.

" Hmm.. M'ny, n'ghtmare 'gain?" Sirius mumbled as he looked at Remus through half opened eyes and made space for Remus without waiting for an answer.

Remus nodded and slid under Sirius' covers. Going to Sirius whenever he had a nightmare always calmed his nerves. Remus snuggled up to the the chest of the taller teenager and breathed in his husky scent. Sirius pulled Remus closer and rubbed Remus' back in circles. Soon, the rubbing stopped and Sirius' breathing evened. Warmth radiated to Remus from Sirius and he felt better. His arms found their way around Sirius as he drew Sirius in a hug. He felt a hundred times better as he was with the one whom he truly love since fifth year. The both of them realized their feelings for each other since fifth year and had been together ever since.

Thinking about the time in his fifth year made Remus smile. He could remember it like it was yesterday as it was a very memorable year.

_Remus lay in bed in the Hospital Wing feeling all grumpy and sore. The previous night had been rough for him as it was the full moon. Plus,his so called friends weren't even there with him. Remus was holding a book entitled "Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them" but did not seem to be reading it. He felt restless and chucked the book at the door just as it opened hiting a person and earning a loud 'oww' for that. Three people came to view as they opened the door. It was none other than his three friends, James, Sirius and Peter. _

" _Hey! What did I do to earn this book on my head Moony?" Sirius whined, rubbing the swollen bump on his forehead._

" _Since when was my name Moony and give me back my book Sirius." Remus deadpanned._

" _Well, we were just about to tell you but apparently now doesn't seem to be an appropriate time so lets go guys." Sirius teased and headed for the door. The three of them heard a loud growl emitting from Remus and Sirius got more things thrown at him like flowerpots, books and boxes of candy._

"_Oww! Oww! Ok,ok. Fine we'll tell you!" Sirius yelled while he ducked from all the stuff thrown at him. He glared at James and James smiled back._

" _We justed wanted to tell you that we do not dislike you for being a lycanthropyic. In fact, we want to be your best mates and be there with you when you transform so we've got a brilliant plan." James cleared his throat and said while looking at Remus._

" _Hey! I thought of the plan ok! Me! Sirius Orion Black, the handsomest, most wanted bachelor of the year!" Sirius said proudly,whereas the three other guys rolled their eyes at each other. _

" _Will you just get to the point already Sirius! You insisted on telling him so hurry up!" James yelled impatiently._

" _Alright! Moony,"Sirius started at which Remus growled at the use of the nickname,"We are Animagis." _

" _What?!" Remus exclaimed._

" _Well, what Sirius is saying is that Sirius, Peter and I became Animagi for you." James said. Peter nodded fervently whereas Sirius grinned sheepishly at Remus. Remus' eyes widened. At first, he thought they were joking but as he looked at them he realized they were serious. Tears streamed from Remus' amber eyes._

_Upon looking at Remus' crying they smiled sadly._

" _Hey, mate. Don't cry. We're sorry we never told you. We wanted to surprise you. Actually, we wanted to be with you yesterday but the potion wasn't ready. It needed to cool and simmer." Sirius said and then wrapped his arms around Remus who hugged Sirius back and was crying on his shoulder._

" _Hush,hush Moony. Don't cry." Sirius said to him, rubbing his back, James and Peter forgotten._

_Remus' sobs subsided and he withdrew from Sirius. Rubbing his eyes he smiled at all of them _

" _Thank you so much guys. I really really appreciate it. This is the first time that anyone would do such a kind thing to me. Thanks a lot!" Remus said sadly. The three of them exchanged knowing looks and smiled back at Remus._

"_No problem Rem." Sirius said ruffling Remus' honey-brown hair._

" _Yeah. No worries Remus." James agreed whereas Peter nodded fervently._

" _So, now that you guys are Animagis, what are your forms?" Remus asked excitedly._

" _Hold on a sec. We won't tell you," Sirius said and Remus' looked dejected, " We'll show you!" he continued and Remus brightened. Then, Sirius, James and Peter disappeared under gulfs of smoke and three animals greeted Remus._

_Remus' eyes widened as he took in the scene that greeted him. A black dog, brown stag and a grey rat looked at him. The black dog barked at him and licked him excitedly. The stag was parading around the room whereas the grey rat climbed up to Remus' bed._

" _Ha ha ha. It tickles. __You must be Sirius." Remus said in bouts of laughter as the black dog licked him and barked as Remus was right._

" _If I'm right, that proud stag must be James and you must be Peter." Remus acknowledged._

"_You got that right Moony." Sirius said happily, transformed back to normal already._

" _What's with the proud the stag thing huh?" James pouted._

" _Well, you were parading around in the room rather proudly so I agree with Remus." Peter pointed out. James pouted a little and the others were laughing madly. James soon joined them in their laughter._

" _Ha ha! Whats-with- ha ha-the-nicknames-though?" Remus asked between bouts of laughter._

" _Well since, we are all animals now, __**I**__ thought that it would be nice to give ourselves nicknames." Sirius said proudly stressing on the 'I' part._

" _Oh. I like the idea. So I'm Moony right?" _

" _Yup. You are Moony." James said, grinning madly._

" _Well, what about you guys?"_

" _I'm Wormtail!" Peter chirped happily._

" _I'm Prongs, the handsome stag." James said smirking._

" _And I am Padfoot, at your service." Sirius said._

" _Cool names guys." Remus said fondly, proud of his nickname._

"_You know… I was thinking about giving us a name." Sirius saidi his brow furrowing. _

" _Didn't you give each of us a name already?" Peter asked frowning._

" _Not that names you dolt. A name for all of us like you know our team." Sirius said irritated at being interrupted in thinking. Peter obviously insulted, scoffed and went of to god-knows-where._

" _So what name do you want to give us Pads?" James asked._

" _Well, can't you see I'm thinking?" Sirius snapped._

" _Wow. You actually do that Padfoot?" Remus asked, testing Sirius' nickname._

" _Grr. Fine. If you keep interrupting me I'll just go somewhere else to think." Sirius pouted._

" _Ha ha.. I was just joking Padfoot. So have you got any names yet?" Remus said smiling._

" _In fact, I have! Yeah praise the lord." Sirius said grinning._

" _Alright, so lets hear it." James challenged._

" _Don't be surprised and hold on tight to your seats 'cause I shall now reveal the name of our team. Drum roll please." Sirius said proudly._

" _Get to the point already." Remus snapped._

" _Ok, ok. From today onwards, we are hereby called The Marauders!" Sirius yelled, grinning smugly._

" _The Marauders," James said, the name rolling of his tongue easily, "For once, Padfoot, I love the name." _

" _I couldn't agree better Padfoot." Remus said toward the now grinning like a cheshire cat Sirius._

" _See what did I tell you Moony, Prongs. The name sounds great. Lets go find Wormy and tell him. I've a feeling he might be in the kitchen eating away his sorrow."_

" _Yeah. We better leave Moony alone. Bye Moony. Get some rest, we'll come visit as soon as possible." James said as he turned to leave._

" _Oh, you don't have to Prongs, Padfoot. I'll be leaving tonight." Remus said._

" _Really? That's great Moony. Maybe tonight we can even have a pillow fight but bye for now." Sirius said and hugged Remus and released him just as the door opened._

" _You lot had better leave now. Mr Lupin needs his rest. Oh my, what happened in here." Madam Promfrey warned and then gasped as she saw the mess made by Remus in result of throwing stuff at Sirius._

" _He, he.. We'd better leave Prongs, come on." Sirius said and dragged James out of the door, winking at Remus and also leaving him behind to deal with a now steaming Madam Promfrey._

" _Uh oh. Ermm.. Sorry Madam Promfrey. I-uh, got a nightmare and kinda trashed the room." Remus lied quickly. Madam Promfrey raised her eyebrow and passed him a bottle of clear liquid then went to clear up the mess. Remus uncorked the bottle and took a sip at the liquid inside, expressions contorting as the bitter taste filled his mouth quickly._

" _Urghh.. This medicine is just gross." Remus thought shaking his head and then tilted the bottle's contents in his mouth._

" _Yuck. Bad experience. I wish mum would just tell Madam Promfrey the ingredients to her special potion that tastes a hundred times better." Remus thought and glared at the empty bottle._

_He placed the bottle on the table by his bedside and lay down. He felt really sleepy after all the things that had happen to him and drifted of to sleep._

_The next few days passed by like a dream after he got discharged from the Hospital Wing. Soon a month passed and the next full moon came._

_Remus was pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor Common room feeling nervous. There was going to be a full moon tonight and he was going to spend it with his friends._

" _What's up mate? Relax alright. It's gonna be find tonight. I mean, you've got us right?" Sirius said as he slung an arm over Remus._

" _I know but are you guys really really sure that you want to be with me tonight?" Remus asked worriedly._

" _Yes already. Get that fact in the smart brain of yours Moony. If we didn't want to be with you then we wouldn't have spent our precious time stealing ingredients from Snape's closet just to make the potion." Sirius said amused at Remus' restlessness._

" _I know but I'm scared that I would hurt you guys. The thing that will take over me won't accept you guys. Especially not Prongs. He's a deer and werewolves eat deers." Remus said and shrugged Sirius' arm off his shoulder and took a seat on the armchair in front of the fireplace._

" _Don't worry about it Moony. This would be the start of something new and you know it. We will appease the werewolf in you so he won't harm us ok?" Sirius said, perching on the right arm of Remus' chair. Remus sighed. He knew that Sirius was right so he just kept quiet and stared into the raging flames in the fireplace. Sirius disliked the tension and silence between Remus and himself so he decided to tease Remus a little._

_He leaned towards Sirius and buried his face in Remus' hair, sniffing it._

" _Mmm.. Your hair smells really good. What shampoo did you use anyway?" Sirius asked 'innocently', causing Remus to blush a deep red. Remus jumped and grabbed his bag and since Sirius lost his support, he fell on the chair, first half his body was lying in the chair and his legs were slung over the arm of the chair. Remus walked away quickly and then turned towards James and Peter and smiled apologetically._

"_I-uh, forgot to do my Transfiguration homework. I'll be back in two hours. Bye." Remus said and climbed out of the portrait hole. He rushed towards the library and reached it five minutes later. He made his way towards his usual spot at the end of the library and plopped in one of the chairs around the table._

" _What was that for? Grr.. Sometimes I really hate Sirius." Remus pondered with thoughts rushing in and out of his mind.Deciding to ignore what happened earlier, he got up and moved towards the nearest shelf and scanned it. If he was going to do his Transfiguration homework, he was going to need some books to get points from. _

_He finally found his book and sat down. He took out a fresh piece of parchment, his quill and his bottle of ink. Setting them down on the table, he opened the Transfiguration book. Professor McGonagall had told them to write a three foot long essay on Animagi Relations._

" _Well this should be pretty easy. Considering the fact that my friends have been Animagi for a month already." Remus snorted and got started on his essay. He finished writing an hour later. Putting down his quill, he took out his measuring tape and measured his essay._

" _Hmm.. three foot 20 inches. Not bad." Remus mumbled and nodded in approvement at his essay. He cleared his stuff and placed his essay somewhere further from him to allow it to dry. Remus then stretched and then folded his arms on the table and buried his face in the nook of his arm. _

" _Man I'm beat," Remus muttered into his robe sleeve and glanced at his watch, " Since there's still an hour left, a little nap wouldn't hurt." Remus drifted of to sleep._

_Remus swam in what seemed like a river of Honeydukes chocolate and drank a mouthful of it. Mmm.. It was definitely delicious. Remus turned and lay on his back. Ahh.. This was definitely heaven. However, just as he was reaching for a bar of chocolate that was floating his way, he was thrown back into reality when he heard someone calling him._

" _Moony! Moony mate! Wake up!" Someone yelled into his ear and shook his shoulders._

_Remus opened his amber coloured eyes and found a pair of concerned grey eyes looking at him._

" _Oh, hey Padfoot. I felt so tired so I kinda took a doze." _

" _Yeah we know. We've been watching you sleep for two minutes not to mention drooling too. What were you dreaming about anyway, Moony?" James asked in a teasing voice while grinning._

" _Ermm.. Nothing really.." Remus muttered sheepishly._

" _Are you sure it was nothing Rem?" James asked again. _

" _Really Prongs. It's nothing I tell you." Remus insisted, hiding his red face from his friends. He didn't really want them to find out he was dreaming about food. Dreaming about food was only what Peter would do. _

" _Do you guys really have to discuss about it now? We've only got ten bloody minutes you know!" Sirius snapped at them much to everyones surprise. _

" _What?! It's time already?Bloody hell! Lets go already but my bag- " Remus said but was interrupted._

" _Just bring it with you."James said._

_The four of them dashed from the library and got yelled at by Madam Pince. They made it just in time to the Whomping Willow and Peter immediately transformed and pressed the small knob that freezes the tree. Sirius ushered Remus inside whereas James stayed behind and waited for Peter. They got in just as Remus felt pain sear throughout his body. Sirius transformed quickly as he watched Remus' body sprout grey fur._

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

_The transformation was completed and Remus' clothes lay in a pile. A werewolf growled at Padfoot and Padfoot immediately bowed. The werewolf made it's way towards Padfoot and bowed back. It then licked him on it's nose._

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

_Padfoot's eyes widened and it barked happily in recognition._

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you

_Padfoot licked Moony back on his nose and Moony looked in his eyes and howled in a happy way._

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

_The both of them were joined by Prongs and Wormtail. Moony growled at them but Prongs quickly bowed and Wormtail scampered on to Padfoot. It took a longer time to try to convince Moony that Prongs was an ally instead of his meal. Finally, he accepted Prongs as an ally._ _Padfoot led the way out of the Shack and into Hogsmeade where they continued to play and enjoy their night. Before they knew it, the night was waning, and it was about time they got back to the Shrieking Shack for Moony's transfiguration to Remus. Padfoot and Prongs guided him back to the Shack, and from there Moony was Padfoot's responsibility__ as James left with Peter to inform Madam Promfrey. _

_Padfoot lay comfortably in the corner as he waited for the werewolf to melt away and Remus to appear. The transformation started with a series of agonizing howls and yelps from Moony turning into human screams of pain. _

_Padfoot whimpered as he watched the painful transformation and went to console the howling werewolf. He got slashed at in process but managed to calm Moony down. Soon, Moony had gone and Remus took it's place._

_Padfoot had also morphed back to Sirius and he took Remus' clothes and passed it to him._

" _Are you alright, Rem?"Sirius asked as Remus pulled on his trousers. He was shaking terribly as Sirius helped him into the rest of his clothes. __Sirius continued talking, though he knew Remus wouldn't answer. He never did, for what he needed after the full moon was rest._

"_Come on, Rem," Sirius said when Remus was fully dressed. He brought the boy over to the dusty, chewed up bed, and laid him in it. He transfigured back into Padfoot, and curled up next to Remus, giving him the warmth and comfort he needed. Soon the two boys had fallen into a peaceful, dreamless sleep._

Remus smiled to himself. Recounting his tale made him feel tired, not to mention sleepy. He snuggled closer to Sirius eventhough there was barely any space left and smiled. He really appreciated what his friends had done and it had been two years ever since that happened. Right now, he didn't have to spend his nights as a werewolf alone. Remus closed his eyes and just as he was about to drift of to sleep, he heard Sirius mumbling his name. Remus smiled. He had no regrets becoming Moony.

**

* * *

****A/N:** So what do think? It's just a oneshot though. I guess the flashback part came out wrong. I know Remus would probably forget what happened when he become Moony but I thought it would be nice to change it a little. Heh.. heh.. Please don't hate me.. Oh well, one HP story down and a few more to go! Thank you for taking your time in reading my story and if you still have time, please review! - Ja-ne! 

P/S: The song title is Start of Something New from High School Musical 1.

LonesomeSakura21


End file.
